Secrets
by Me Bored.inc
Summary: Isabella Swan is, in the eyes of most people shy, but the truth is she is hidding from them. When she is adopted by the Cullen's she thinks she's safe. But is she really?
1. Adoption

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or will I ever. Only in my dreams…**

**Author's note: I didn't write the first two chapters, Twilight Fan 2010 did. The whole story is based off of her plot: I just put a little tweaks in. I didn't change any part of the first 2 chapters, so enjoy!**

Chapter 1:

Character's ages

Carlisle-35

Esme-33

Emmett-16

Rosalie-16

Jasper-15

Alice-14

Edward-12

Bella-12

When Carlisle and Esme Cullen went to adopt their 6th child, they simply thought they were just getting another daughter. What they got was much more.  
Bella is 12 years old and very smart for her age. From just looking at her  
you'd think that she'd be the perfect child. So, what's wrong with her? Bella  
is very quiet and most people think she's just shy, but she's not. She's  
hiding from them. She thought she was safe from them, but when they come back and are after her, how far will she go to stop them? How far can a 12 year-old-go?

Esme's point of view:

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, it's good to see you," Gloria said.

"You too, Gloria," I replied smiling at her.

Today was going to be a great day, I knew that much. Carlisle and I were about to bring a new child into our home. I couldn't have children so

Carlisle and I adopted. Emmett was my first son; he was 10 at the time. Rosalie was next, she was 11. We adopted Jasper and Alice two weeks apart.  
Jasper had been 10, Alice: 9. Then Edward was brought into the family only a month after Alice and Jasper. He had been 7. Now we were adopting our 6th and final child.

"Would you like to see her file?" Gloria asked.

"Can we?"

"Yeah, here let me get it."

Gloria walked behind the counter and searched through a set of files before  
pulling one out.

"Here you are."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. You just read over the file and I will go make sure she's  
ready."

Gloria walked off and Carlisle and I sat down and began to read over the  
file.

**Name: Isabella Marie Swan**

**Age: 12**

**Birthday: September 13, 1988**

**Parents: Charlie and Renee Swan**

**Height: 4'10**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Weight: 78 lbs.**

**Story: Isabella was born and raised in Phoenix, Arizona. She was the only child and Charlie and Renee Swan. Bella was found wondering the streets at 3 a.m. one night. The cops brought her home, but no one was there. They called their cell phones and searched the city high and low but found no traces of her parents. When they asked Bella, she couldn't answer. They finally gave up on the case, saying the parents skipped abandoned her and sent her to the Seattle Home for Boys and Girls.**

"Wow, what kind of parent could do that to a child?" I asked.

"I don't know, sweetheart, I don't know. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, meet you new daughter, Isabella."

I looked at the little girl standing by Gloria. She was tiny and pale. She had circles under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept in years. She had this haunted look about her, but I couldn't blame her. I smiled at her.

"Hello Isabella."

Bella's point of view:

I was sitting in a chair waiting for my new "parents" to finish paper work. They weren't sitting that far away, so I heard what they were saying.

"I'm glad you choose her, most people prefer the babies and younger ones."

"Well, she's perfect. I couldn't think of a better daughter. Just out of curiosity, how long has she been here?"

"Not long, almost two months."

I got bored after that and just started to look around when I saw something moved out of the corner of my eye. I quickly snapped my head in the direction.

They were here, I knew it. I saw a shadow move again. I closed my eyes tight.

_You're not here, you're not here, you're not here_….I chanted in my mind.

"Bella?" I opened my eyes to see Esme, Carlisle, and Gloria looking at me  
with worried expressions.

"Sorry, I have a head ache," I lied.

"Oh, okay. Well are you ready to go home?" Esme asked.

"Yes ma'am," I replied politely. Esme smiled and I stood up. Carlisle already had my suitcase. I waved goodbye to Gloria and walk out of my old  
life and into my new one. The ride to their house wasn't long. They didn't live to far from the orphanage. When we stopped, my mouth literally dropped.

The house was HUGE, three story, white. It looked like one of those old Victorian style homes.

"Do you like it?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, it's big."

"Well, we need big."

The inside of the house was even more amazing, I didn't, however, have a chance to enjoy it. I was swept off of my feet and into a massive bear hug.

"Welcome home, little sis!"

"Emmett, please put your sister down."

"Sorry Mom."

"Sorry about that Bella, did he scare you?"

"No."

"Okay, let's get things started, shall we? Bella, this is your oldest brother Emmett and he is 16. This is Rosalie your oldest sister and she is also 16. This is your other brother Jasper and he is 15. This is your sister Alice and she is 14. Your last brother is currently practicing his piano. You'll meet him later, his name is Edward and he is 12."

I smiled at her before turning back to my new "brothers and  
sisters"

"Hi."

"Bella, welcome home."

I smiled at the fact that I finally feel welcomed again. And hopefully,  
I'll be safe.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Home? Edward?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or will I ever. Only in my dreams.**_

_**Author's note: I didn't write the first 2 chapters, I am continuing a story TWILGHFAN2010 the whole story is based off of her plot I just put a little tweaks didn't change any part of the first 2 chaps enjoy**_

Chapter 2:

Bella's point of view:

It has been a week since I moved in with the Cullens. Things were kind of awkward at first, but after that phase had passed things got a little easier. Emmett and I have been partners in crime with playing jokes on people and  
Jasper has been teaching me Guitar Hero. Alice and Rosalie have been trying to get me to go shopping. All I have to say is HA! That's not going to happen. I haven't seen much of Edward lately. He is always been busy with the piano or homework or whatever.

It wasn't until I was walking down the hallway and heard a sound coming from the end that we began to interact. The music was so soothing and calming. I started to walk towards the source, not thinking of what I was doing. I opened the door and saw Edward playing the piano. As soon as I walked in he stopped and looked at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh sorry, it was just so beautiful."

"No one is allowed in here."

"Sorry kid; didn't know. God, learn to take a compliment!" I slammed the door and stormed into my room.

Uh! He was just so…uh! A spoiled brat, that's what he is. I was just giving him a complement and he was a total jerk about it. I lay on my bed and closed my eyes trying to calm down. I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up, it was dark. I felt wind blowing, sending a shiver up my spine.

_Something isn't right_…I thought. I got out of bed and as soon as my feet hit the floor, chills ran up my spine again.

"Hello?" I whispered. No movement…

"What do you want?"

I was about two seconds from running out my door when something flew past me causing me to fall into the corner of my bedside table. My lamp fell and shattered, the pain from the fall caused tears to fall from my eyes.

I heard footsteps and then my bedroom door flew open. Edward turned on the lights and looked at me.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked, his voice panicked.

I tried to shake my head yes. I didn't want whatever this was to go after him, but he didn't believe me. He walked over to me and kneeled down.

"Come on," He said offering me his hand.

"I can't," I whispered.

"What? Bella, don't be silly, it's just a hand."

I took his hand shakily and he helped me up. We walked out of my room. I knew he was going to take me to Carlisle, but I didn't want him to.

"Edward, please. I'm not hurt. Please don't take me to Carlisle."

"Bella…"

"I'm fine Edward; I just want to go to bed."

"Okay."

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"This may sound weird, but I don't want to sleep alone."

"Do you want to sleep in my room?"

"Can I?"

"Yeah, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Oh Edward, you don't ha-Wait! You have a couch in your room?"

He chuckled lightly before replying. "Yeah."

"Well, we can share the bed, it's not like we are going to do anything. We're 12."

"I guess you're right."­

Edward and I crawled in bed. He turned off his lamp and then got  
comfortable. "Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Why were you being a jerk earlier?"

"I….I'm sensitive about my music. Emmett and Jasper call it stupid and Alice and Rosalie call me names and joke about giving me makeovers."

"But I didn't do either of those things…"

"I know, which is why I came to apologize, but you had fallen asleep."

"It really was beautiful."

"Thanks, my mother and father put me in piano classes when I was 4. Everything of theirs was lost in the fire, so now it's all I have of them."

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you here?"

I noticed Edward lower his gaze.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want."

"Oh, it's not that. I just never told anybody about it."

"It's okay."

"Well, I was 6 going on 7. I went to visit my grandmother, she was sick. I didn't want to, and was mad at my parents for sending me. My grandmother wasn't one of those typical grandmothers who loved their grandchildren and spoiled them. She was mean. The police came and picked me up. They told me about my parents and I cried. I didn't tell them I loved them when I left and now I will never get the chance. A few days later my grandmother died. All my other relatives were to busy to take me, so Esme adopted me. I'd prefer her over any of my living family."

I saw a tear roll down Edward's cheek. I moved to put my hand on his cheek, and wiped his tear away.

"I'm sorry that happened."

"It's okay. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So, what happen to your parents?"

As soon as he asked that, chills went up my spine. Oh no…..

"I…I can't tell you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I can't tell you. I'm sorry. Can we go to bed now?"

"Yeah, goodnight, Bella."

"Night." I rolled to my side and closed my eyes. My only peace was in my dreams, so I welcomed the unconsciousness with open arms.


	3. Nightmares

Disclaimer:

ME: PLEASE twilight ITS MY BIRTHDAY

Twilight: mabey(inside joke)

ME:realy

Twilight: no steph owns me

me: can i atlest barow edward or jake

Twilight: no but you can barrow mike

me: im ood never mind

_**OKAY IM HAPPY TO DAY AND IM FINALY TURNING 13 SO IM GOING TO GIVE YOU 2 CHAPS IN ADVANCE ENJOY**_

Chapter 3

I woke up screaming. I couldn't stop screaming until I needed a breath. Being the person he was, Edward tried to comfort me. I just pushed him away (being the person I am) and told him that I was fine and for him to go back to sleep. He wouldn't listen and I know I would have to tell him me secret soon, but not now. I had to keep him in the dark for as long as possible. He kept asking me what was wrong so I told him a bogus nightmare and convinced him I was fine so he would go to bed. I was too afraid to go back to sleep so I just laid there thinking of what I could do about them.

Soon light crept into the room through the curtain. And soon everybody would be awake and the day would keep going on.

That night I had a dream. A nightmare. The nightmare that haunted me for years but before I didn't know why I reacted the way I did, or who he was or were we were. All I knew was that somehow I was connected to him in some way.

They were after Edward and there was nothing I could do about it. No matter how much I tried I couldn't move I was forced to watch.

**Flashback to dream**

_I was in Esme's garden smelling the flowers, when I heard something coming from the forest. I looked up to see a cat. It was no ordinary cat: it was one of _them._ More came walking out of the forest. Some were in the trees. They just looked at me with a _look_ in their eyes._

_I was frozen in their glares when I heard Edward behind me. I turned, seeing the fear in his eyes._

_Then one of the cats changed shape into its regular forum. A shadow. That's all they were shadows. They may seem harmless but they are far from it I knew from experience. But I had no time to think of my past. The shadow dashed towards Edward. I ran towards Edward screaming "Run, get out of here!"_

_He just stood there staring at what was in front of both of us. Over and over again, I would reach him, only to be slammed by something into a tree. And every single time it would be the same shadow. And he would say the same thing:_

"_YOU'RE NEXT" ­_

_Then he would change his shape to the shape of my father. He would hold me against the tree, mocking me; reminding me of the day they took my parents. They were going to do the same thing to Edward. Take him away from his family, loved ones. And the dream always ended the same._

_They take him into the shadows and disappear._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" was all I could say every time, then I would wake up_

_End of flashback of dream_

I wouldn't let them take him away. I just laid there asking myself why I felt this way towards Edward.

All I knew was that they were here. They found me and would stop at nothing to get me. I don't even know why they want me, or why they wanted my parents. All there was to know was that I was part of a much bigger picture.


	4. Surprise1

Hey sorry for the mix up this is chap 4 sorry

* * *

The next day was the first day I was going to school with Edward and Alice. I was scared to death hoping _they_ don't come to day to mess it up.

Today was the first day of 6th grade (well for me, that is). It was going to be great! (Yeah, right) that was the first night I spent in my room alone, and it felt good (in a way). The fact my dream was still in my head didn't help.

I woke up at 6 am so I could take a shower. The hot water always helped me relax. I grabbed some clothes and bathroom necessities, and headed for the bathroom. I passed Edward on the way there. We said our 'good mornings' and 'his' and went on (I was hoping we would talk more later: I really wanted to get to know Edward more). The bathroom was just a clean as the rest of the house (shocker there). I turned on the shower, and waited for the hot water. Thankfully, I didn't have to wait long. I stepped in and used my all-too-familiar strawberry shampoo. I loved the smell of strawberries and freesias: it reminded me of a happy time with my parents. But that feeling was out lasted. As I was stepping out of the shower one of them had left a message. On the mirror was in blood red:

"_**WE'RE COMING FOR YOU BELLA**_"

I had to suppress the scream that was inching up my throat. Then, out of no where, a shadow leapt at me, knocking me to the floor. I let out a yelp as I hit my head on a drawer. I didn't know if I was bleeding and I was too scared to check .Before I could react, the shadow was in front of me.

"What do you want with me?" I asked franticly. It stayed in place, and just stared at me in a mocking way. I was hyperventilating by now.

"Please just leave me and my family alone!" It felt good to say 'my family' but of all people, _I_ should have known that I lost my family a long time ago and had no right to call the Cullens my family. The shadow started to vanish into a haze. Then I heard Alice at the door.

"BELLA?…. BELLA ARE YOU OK?" she screamed through the wood.

"Yeah Alice, I'm fine I just tripped, no harm!" I yelled back.

"Ok just here up Esme is cooking breakfast." She said in a calmer voice.

"'K, I'll be out in a min."

Before I got ready, I washed the haunting message off the mirror. I put my clothes on, just noticing what I grabbed to wear. I was wearing dark denim jeans with a midnight blue tank with a white long sleeve under shirt. (Come on, it's Forks!) I brushed through my hair and dried it.

When I was done I went down stares to a smiling Esme. She cooked a huge breakfast, eggs, bacon, pancakes: the works.

"Good morning, sweet heart. How did you sleep?" Esme greeted me.

"Good morning, I slept great" I said in the happiest way I could manage. She handed me a plate and told me to sit at the table with the rest. We all ate in silence, well except for Emmet's loud chewing which earned him a smack in the head by Rose. We all laughed. When we were done, Esme took us to school. Forks Elementary: here I come.

Top of Form


	5. First Day & Suprise 2?

Today was my first day at Forks Elementary. I wasn't totally excited but at least I had my new family. I just wish for one day that _they _would leave me alone, is that too much to ask for? I don't even know what they want from me. I'm going to have to tell the Cullens, but I just want to put that off for as long as possible. I want them to trust me before I go and ruin it.

Luckily, I had Edward in my homeroom. I really felt safe around him; I hope that we can be good friends.

But something had to ruin it for me. Unfortunately Edward and I got the meanest teacher ever, from what I've heard form Edward, Alice, Emmet, Rose, and Jasper. Great.

Edward helped me settle in. I was very grateful that the teacher, Mrs. Kocab, didn't make me introduce myself. She seemed nice so far.

I sat next to Edward. Everyone was staring at me; I hate it when all the attention is on me! _Aghhhhhh._

The class went on; she was our Vocabulary, English, and World History teacher.

We have different teachers for different subject; apparently they wanted us to be prepared for middle school.

Then we went to our science and religion class, joy.

To my surprise I actually liked this class. I loved our teacher, Mrs. Summer. She was awesome. I sat next to Edward again.

For some reason I found myself staring at Edward from the corner of my eyes. I loved how this bronze hair seemed so free. He had a strong bone structure: very sharp but smooth at the same time. Then he turned and met my gaze. His eyes were piercing green. We were looking into each others eyes. He seemed to be looking at my soul. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. Then Mrs. Summer called on me

"Bella, why don't you introduce yourself?"

I stood up and went to the front of the class and, like the klutz I am, I tripped on my own foot. Luckily I caught myself on a desk, and of course everyone saw me. No one laughed: all I heard was small giggle. _Phew…_

I finally reached the front.

"Hi. My name is Isabella, but you can call me Bella."

"So Bella tell us a little about yourself." I didn't really like her that much anymore.

"Ummm… well, I was adopted by the Cullens, I love to draw, I would love sports, but I'm too clumsy to play, and my favorite color used to be green, but I just got sick of it." everyone laughed.

"Oh, well that's wonderful! I can't wait to get to know you more Bella."

I sat back down. Class continued nothing interesting happened except this one kid fell out of his seat; even _I _have to admit that that was funny.

The next class was PE but that was canceled, thank God. So we went to our home room and had free time. Edward and I just sat and talked.

"So how do you like it so far?" he asked

"Well, so far I've been able to maintain my balance and not humiliate myself, and the teachers I've met so far seem nice. I don't see why you say Mrs. Kocab is the devil she seem nice." I said

"Wait till you get to know her. She seem nice till you get caught in her web then she gets you! She has favorites and if you're lucky: you're one of them. So far, I've been able to stay on her good side." he said mater-of-factly.

"Well hopefully I don't give her any reason to hate me." we both laughed. Our conversation continued like this. Then, it was time for lunch. Luckily for me, no one bothered me: the new girl. We ate and went to recess. But before we reached the field I saw someone I never thought I would ever see again. It was…

'_I COULDN'T BELIVE IT WAS THEM'_


	6. Holy Shi I Mean Cra Umm Moly?

It was my best friend of all time.

And she was standing right in front of me.

But who _they_ got, her I saw it happen In front of my very eyes. The one downside of being close to me.

It was Alex.

She and I were best friends of all time. Before _they_ took my parents, she and I were like sisters. Her parents died in a car crash. My parents actually became her guardian, that how much we know each other. Are parent even know each other as children. I told her everything. So when my parents "died" we both went to an orphanage. She was the only one that know about _them, _and that's what ended up killing her. I remember the first time my parents, Alex, and I saw them.

_Flash back after Alex's parents die_

_Alex and I were playing in my back yard. My parents were watching over us. My back yard was on the edge of a forest; Alex and I would love to go wondering in it for hours on end._

_It was getting dark, but it was getting dark way to fast. An eerie breeze came from the forest. Then __**they **__came out of the shadows. I knew what they were; they've been haunting my dreams since I can remember. I knew exactly what to do too but by body wouldn't respond to my commands. Alex's scream pulled me out of the state of fear. THEY were coming towards us. I immediately grabbed her hand and ran as fast as I could. We ran towards my parents, their faces were covered with fear, confusion, and worry._

"_RUN" I screamed_

_They reacted instantly, having their parental instincts kick in._

_Alex and I were still small so my parent picked us up and ran for our lives._

_I looked back and saw__** them**__ following us, but back then I had no clue that __**they**__ would be the cause of my parent disappearance._

I could barely hear Edward calling my name but then the next images appeared.

_It was the day THEY took my parents_

_My parent still had no clue what THEY were but I know, and we were in danger. For me being 11, I was smart: I know my stuff._

_Alex and I were in my room. My parents were down stars getting dinner together. I was surprised; they used to fight so much. But I guess I have THEM to thank for bring us together. Ever since that day my parents never had massive arguments and I was happy, but I should have known it was too good to last._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"_

_There was a scream from down stairs._

_Alex and I ran downstairs to see my parents disappearing into darkness._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed, running towards them, but Alex grabbed my arm and blocked me._

_We ran out the door and into the streets._

_We survived on our own for about a month when the cops got us and put us in an orphanage. _

_END FLASH BACK_

I was shaken out of my memory by Edward, and now there was a crowd. Apparently I fell to my knees, but I never noticed the pain.

"Bella are you ok? You just spaced out!" Edward asked in a frantic tone.

"I'm fine, it's nothing, I thought I saw someone I know."

I could tell he was worried but we continued to recess.

Edward didn't think I should play, so we sat down on the slanted rock wall by the 4th grade room.

"Who did you think you saw earlier?" Edward asked me once we were comfortable.

"This one girl looked like my friend/sister her name was Alex." I said as calm as possible.

"Friend/sister?" he asked

"Well our parents knew each other when they were kids, and when Alex and I were born we grew up together, she was my best friend." I said, trying not to say too much. I hope he didn't notice be say was instead of is.

But he noticed

"Was?"

I was debating to tell him the truth and have him think I'm crazy or lie and wait till I could trust him. I felt so safe with him I wanted to trust him so much but I didn't want to take the chance.

"Yeah, was, she was adopted a month ago, I haven't seen her since."

"Oh."

God, I hated lying to him. We just sat there in silence but it wasn't an awkward one.

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

The bell went off. I jumped.

Edward laughed at me and I playfully glared at him. Then we both laughed and headed off to our next class, Math. We went to the building next to the MPR (multipurpose room). We walked in to the 5th grade rooms (even though we were in 6th we went to the 5th grad teachers for math and reading/lit.) We entered the room for me to suddenly stop in mid step. There in front of me was none other than…_Alex_… we made eye contact and I knew it was her. She stared at me wide eyed. I wanted to say something but I couldn't breathe let alone talk but I choked out

"Alex??"


	7. I knew it! OMG

**_AN/ okay 1 i cahnged my pin name_**

**_from xTwilightForeverx to Me _**

**_aslo i, so sorry i forgot to post on fri_**

**_i was planing a day out with friend sorry_**

**_also im so sorry who short this chap is_**

* * *

Darkness was starting to cloud my mind. But I would not allow it. I pushed it away as much as possible. I would not allow it to happen.

The whole class had no clue what was going on. They didn't even know anything was going on; they just kept doing what they usually do on any normal day.

But this day was anything but normal for me.

"Bella, Bella," Edward chanted, breaking me from my trance "are you okay?" he asked

I couldn't move, speak, or do anything to signal to him that I was not okay.

"Alex, Alex are you okay you look like you've just seen a ghost" one of the girls by my friend said.

Then the teacher walked in.

"Is everything okay kids" she asked but they didn't respond. Alex and I just stared at each other.

My knees began to buckle but I immediately locked them into place, not wanting her to disappear.

"Alex" I spoke clearer this time. Alex nodded.

"Bells?" she asked near to a sob. I nodded my head.

My legs suddenly charged towards her as she did the same and we hugged. She was here in my arm and that was all that mattered, I don't care how right now.

"Oh my God! I can't believe it's you! It's been so long! Oh my God!" Alex sobbed.

"Girls are you okay?" the teacher asked

We nodded "Is it okay if we go talk?" I asked

"Sure, just don't get into trouble" we nodded and left the room. But not before Edward gave me a worried look. "It's okay Edward, I'm fine, I'll explain later." I gave him a hug and left with Alex. We walked outside and sat on a bench by the entrance of the building. I had no clue what to say I just looked at her and she did the same. We hugged for what seemed like forever but was probably only a couple of minutes but I didn't want to let go. Our teacher excused us from our last two classes. We sat and didn't really talk. We just sat their savoring the moment.

Soon Esme came to pick us up, but I couldn't let go of Alex! I just got her!

"Esme, do you think Alex could come over?" I asked her

"Sure, as long as her parents are okay with it." I was so happy. Alex called her parents and it was all set and done. The ride was silent Alex and I just held each other.

We ran to my room and then the conversations began.

* * *

so waht did u think please review

ill give u a cookie


	8. Convos and Flash Backs FUN!

We sat there awkwardly. I had no clue were to start.

"So…" I began.

"How's life been treating you?" she asked.

"Down right crappy, how 'bought you?" I said.

"Been better." we both laughed.

"Remember when we would start every conversation like that, no matter what the heck was going on?" I said with a slight laugh.

"Oh my God, I've missed you so much!" I complained.

"I know" I wanted so badly to ask her if she remembered THEM but there was no way I was going to ruin the moment. We continued talking and reminiscing.

"Oh remember that…… one time you….. Fell in the pool…. running away…… from the bee?" She asked laughing in between breaths.

"O yeah… and it wasn't even really there." We both fell over laughing thinking of that day

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Alex and I were playing in my backyard walking in my mom's garden. It was on the edge of my backyard that faced the forest. My dad came out of the hose and said _"_B__e careful, there's bees over there."_

_Alex knew he was joking because he had a small smirk on his face. But I didn't notice and started freaking out. I hated bees I was stung once and it was on my butt so it hurt 10X more._

"_Bella calm down he's just joking" she said tried to soothe me, but I was too far gone. Then this fly flew by me, and I thought it was a bee and started hauling ass._

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" I screamed, Alex was rolling on the ground laughing, and I know she was a great friend. Then of course my clumsiness, I trip on air and trip right into the pool. We came back up Alex, my dad, and my mom we laughing their butts off. Alex was on the rolling on the floor. I got out of the pool and stormed off to my room to change. I didn't talk to any of them of half an hour. It would have been longer but my mom bribed me with her homemade ice cream, it was good ice cream, if you had any of it you would understand._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"I so remember that!" I gasped between breaths.

"Oh, remember that one time you laughed so hard Gatorade came out your nose?" I asked

"Oh my God, don't get me started!" she laughed.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_We were at volleyball practice; Alex talked me into joining even though I got hurt at least 10 times the season. I was extremely ticklish, beyond normal, and every one would tickle me, it was funny._

_So one practice Alex and I were going to get a drink, then she started tickling me, I burst out laughing, causing her to laugh._

"_Stop" I gasped out laughing "Please" she did but to get back at her I tickled her will she was getting a drink, she wasn't really ticklish but she laughed. When she did Gatorade came out of her nose which made her laugh harder. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

We were really laughing now I could barely breath. Then that triggered another memory.

"What about….. That one …..Time we laughed so hard….. We got hurt… at least 5 times?" she gasped out

"Oh my god I so do!"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_We were watching this movie, The Producers. At one point in the movie when there singing with the Nazi obsessed dude, we cracked up laughing._

_First we fell out of our seats both of us hitting are heads on the floor in front of my bed._

_Then hitting are funny bones when we went to cup our heads from the fall._

"_Ow!" we both screamed while still laughing._

_Then hitting are heads again when we went to cup are elbow leaning forward. This happened about 3 more time till we just lay their laughing are butts off from the movie and us getting hurt so much._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

By then Alex and I were on the ground laughing so hard.

"Can't …stop.... laughing….. My stomach….. It hurts…" she gasped out making me laugh harder.

"Can't…. Breath…." I gasped "please stop…. It hurts…." We both laughed harder. Tears were falling down both our faces from laughing so hard.

"HELP!" we both yelled laughing more.

Emmett came rushing in. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Can't stop….. Laughing!" We both yelled.

"Oh, if that's the case…" Emmett started then he started making funny faces, making us laugh harder.

"Emmett…. Stop….. Please…!" I gasped and thank God he did, thanks to Rose and Alice slapping him, but it didn't help much. It took at least five minutes for us to calm down. I was surprised we didn't pass out. But we were both dizzy from lack of oxygen.

"That was the best laugh I'd had in forever" she sighed.

"Yeah." I agreed with her.

Her mom called her telling her she needed to come home. Luckily she lived down the road so I would be seeing her soon.

I walked out of my room and went down stares for dinner.

"Did you have fun with your little friend Bella?" Esme asked

"Tons" I replied "I haven't seen her in years I'm so happy, I can't believe of I would have ever seen her again."

"I'm glad" Esme smiled sweetly at me. We all ate and had small conversation here and there. When we finished I went to my room to do my homework. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I called Edward walked in.

"Hey, what's up" I asked him.

"Nothing" he said. He had a pained look on his face, as if he was debating something in his head.

"You okay?" I asked worried.

"Yeah. I was just thinking… its nothing." he said.

"Okay so what can I do for you?"

"Do you want to go to the park with me tomorrow" he asked.

"Sure, sounds like fun." I said. "Right after school?" I asked.

"Yeah, sounds good." he started to exit my room.

"Oh, wait! Do you think you could help me with my homework; English is not my best subject."

"Sure come to my room and I'll help you." Edward helped me with my homework and when we finished we played Life, and for some unknown reason I had fun.

"Night Edward, see you in the morning."

"Night Bella."

I got ready for bed but not before I saw a dark figure hover by my window, and I know I wasn't allowing myself to dwell on it: THEY were going to haunt my dreams tonight. I just hoped that THEY would leave me alone. But I know that wouldn't happen, not even in my dreams. All I could do was wait for tomorrow to come.

I drifted into sleep fearing what was to come.


	9. Flashback and Explanation Soon To Come

The day passed by in a blur. I think it was because I was excited to go to the park with Edward. It's sort of weird how I can easily talk to him, even though I've only known him for about two weeks.

The park was only a short walk from the school. We already had a plan. Edward and I were going to the park, and Esme would pick us up around five.

So off we went!

"So how do you like it here so far?" Edward asked

"It's okay I'm adjusting," I answered.

We didn't talk for a while. Then we finally reached the park, and went by a small lake and sat on a bench.

"Awkward…" he whispered.

I laughed.

"Yeah, just a little," then we both laughed, "You know what?"

"I don't know but I'll find out soon" he replied.

"Smart Alec."

He laughed at me.

"Well it's just…. I hardly know you but it feels like I've known you for years…. you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do... It is weird," he said.

"I have an idea…"

"Ok, let's hear it."

"How about 50 questions?" he said.

"50? I thought it was 20?" I asked.

"It is, but I don't think that enough." he said.

"Ok, let's start. You can go first," I said..

"Ok, Umm… Favorite color," he asked me.

"Green," I replied quickly.

"You'll see a lot of that here," he laughed

"Favorite kind of music?" I fired at him.

"Pretty much all music, just not country I can't stand it," that made me laugh.

We kept throwing different questions at each other. This lasted about an hour. We just kept walking around the park.

When we were done talking I finally looked up at the huge park. There was a huge wooden jungle gym and small little play areas here and there. It looked like a huge obstacle course. And right next to it was a mine skate park.

"Oh my God," I whispered to low for Edward to hear.

It was the same park my dad used to take. How could I not recognize it? What's wrong with me? I was thrown into a sudden memory.

**Flashback**

_My dad let me skip school because I was still getting over the flu. I was sick for about a week so my dad wanted me to get some air. So we went to my favorite park. We always played tag, and lucky for me my balance was a lot better when I played with my dad at this park. It was a magical park for my dad and me._

_This trip was the most special to me; it was the last time my dad and I went to this magical park. We did so much there, so many places to have fun. My dad and I all ways played tag/hide and seek on the wood jungle gym. I would always hide first and he would try to find me: he had to tag me then he would chase me. We had so many laughs._

_This is one of my memories were THEY don't haunt it._

**End Flashback**

I didn't notice the tears streaming down my face till Edward saw me.

"Bella are you okay? What's wrong?" he looked so worried.

"It's…." there was no point in lying, so I just told him, "my dad and I used to play here all the time."

"OH! I'm so sorry…" Edward turned to me and gave me a hug. I returned it and we stayed like that for a while, but I really appreciated it. I gave him one last squeeze and we sat down again. "Thanks. I really needed that."

"No problem Bella, I'm always here for you." He replied with a smile. "Do you want to go?"

"No, let's try to have fun."

"Sounds great, now come on, I'll race you to the swing set!"

I was having so much fun for the first time in what seemed like forever. But it all came crashing down. From the corner of my eye I saw something rush by near the forest. Oh no, not now, please!

I was chasing Edward and he was getting close to the edge of the park. "Wait, EDWARD, please don't go by the forest!" he slowed to a stop.

"What is someone scared?" he said in a taunting voice. I could tell he was just kidding but he had no clue what scared was.

"Just come on, please!" We were at the edge of the forest and I could see something behind Edward and I know it was one of them trying to get him. A dark arm reached for his shoulder.

"Edward watch out!" he turned around to see the dark hand.

"What the heck! What is that thing!" he backed up towards me.

"Edward lets go please!" I semi-screamed. He was stunned in place just watching the dark figure come closer and closer towards him.

"LIKE NOW!!!" I screamed. I grabbed his arm and ran away from the forest.

"Bella what was that?" we kept running. I couldn't find an answer and even the one I had the words wouldn't come out of my mouth.

"BELLA IM REALLY FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW!!! BELLA TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON, NOW!!" I could tell he was scared, I was too, and I didn't want this to happen. Why did this have to happen?

"Edward I'll try to explain, but first let's get away from here, please!" I pleaded with him. He didn't argue. We kept running till we got to the road.

"Now I think you have some explaining to do!"

"I know" I had a strange feeling to look back, and of course it wouldn't end the dark figure was trying to get to Edward, so now its following us. Right behind us were cats. Tons and tons of cats, which looked like they have been dead for years.

"But first Edward let's get away from these." I nodded towards the undead cats behind us.

"What the-. Fine but I really expect answers soon."

"Fine let's just go please" I can only take so much, I added in my head. Luckily my clumsiness subsided till we could make it to the house; it wasn't that far from the park. We went up to my room.

"Now answers, please!"

"Okay it all started when…" Then of all things to happen, it had to be this. They couldn't leave me alone could they? Right behind Edward was…

* * *

MAN SORRY GUYS IF I WAS SAPOSED TO POST LAST WEEK BUT I TOTALY SPACED

SORRY

DONT KILL PLEASE IM 2 YOUNG TO DYE

LOL SORRY

ALSO I MAY NOT POST NEXT WEEK CUS I HAVE MASIVE

WRITERS BLOCK

AND MIDDLE SCHOOL DRAMA

AND OF COURS IM IN THE MIDDLE OF IT

GEEEZ LOL

AND A THANKS TO MY

AWESOME BETA APRIL AKA xxfanpirexx


	10. very importan

**_May 8th, 2009_**

Holy crap I'm lost for words right now

First of all I'm so sorry for not posting in forever I have a massive writers block and I'm waiting for my beta to help me out

Second a fantastic writer on fan fiction has recently passed away

You may know about this already but Daddys Little Cannibal was killed by a drunk driver

Please go check out her stories and read the first part of her profile one of her friends had posted some info on the subject, in memory of her .net/u/1542023/Daddys_Little_Cannibal

They will not be continued but they are amazing.

I'm still in shock.

I will be posting ASAP

And I'm really sorry about that.


	11. SORRY LOVE YOU!

Hello everyone! As you can see I am not dead. Witch for me is a good thing. Okay now to the point I'm finally going to continue my story. I know it's been like a year or two. But when I first picked up this story I was young and naïve. I didn't understand the dedication it takes to do this. Also I was in 7th grade so you can imagine how much dram there was and I'm friends with like everyone so I was part of the drama like 24/7 and I was a hormonal teen girl so yup…. but thank god that's all over. But now I'm in Eth grade and my promotion is in like 2 months and I have to keep my grade up. High school here I come.

REALLY IMPORTAN. I may be ready to write and have time but I'm stuck I cannot for the life of me think of a good back story for Bella and those shadow things. ANY IDEAS PEOPLE?? Nothing with vampires or werewolves.

**_THANKS TONES!!!_**

**_DON'T REVIEW THIS CHAP ITS GOING TO BE DELETED TO PRIVATE MESSAGE ME!!!_**


End file.
